The present invention relates to radar systems, and more particularly, to signal processing, methods for use in a synthetic array radar system that compensate for phase errors caused by path length variations within a radar system.
Conventional radar systems do not compensate for internal path length variation and phase errors resulting from these variations. Consequently, conventional radar systems have relatively tight requirements as to the amount of vibration that is permitted between components and permissible internal path length variations. Therefore, additional cost and engineering, is required to develop and manufacture such radar systems.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for signal processing methods for use with a radar system that compensate for phase errors caused by path length variations within a radar system. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for signal processing methods that alleviate some of the stringent manufacturing requirements imposed upon conventional radar systems relating to vibration and internal path length variations.